Nothing to Worry About
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: What if Darla had been pregnant with a different vampire's baby. SW; SD. Part of the What if Collection.
1. Surprises

Disclaimers: All bow to Joss Whedon who owns everything Buffy/Angel related!  
  
Feedback: Does a body good.  
  
Karma: I know I have like four other stories going, but this one came to me in the shower and I just had to write it! Tell me what you think! Please! I don't like begging, but I will!  
  
*****  
  
The Scoobies all sat around the Magic Box in various states. Xander was in shock. Buffy was furious. Anya was bored. Giles was polishing his glasses. Willow fidgeted nervously as she slid further in Spike's embrace. That's right: Spike's embrace. Spike was smirking at Buffy.  
  
'Willow and Spike. Willow and Spike. Why do all of my women choose vampires over me? Is Anya next?' Xander panicked and looked at the couple. 'Merciful Zeus she has her resolve face on.'  
  
'Finally they admit they've been having orgasms. I could tell they've been having sex for over a year. How could any one not see it? I mean Spike is yummy. I wouldn't mind if Spike joined Xander and me one night.' Anya looked Spike up and down.  
  
'Dear Lord. Not another one. It's times like these that I wish Angel was still here.' Giles thought as he put his glasses back on.  
  
'How dare she! She has no right! I mean, Spike! It's Spike. He is gorgeous, but... No! Bad Buffy! Bad Spike thoughts! No! Why can they have what Angel and I could not?' Buffy collapsed into a chair.  
  
'Okay, this is so not going like I hoped it would.' Willow stood up. "I don't care. I don't care if you don't like him, I'm going to be with Spike no matter what." Willow pulled Spike up. "No matter what any of you say, I'm going to be with him."  
  
"Wills, he's a monster!" Xander leapt up from his seat.  
  
"Listen here, whelp, you're one to bloody talk. Hm, let's see. Anya used to massacre countless men, women and children for the fun of it!"  
  
"And you didn't?"  
  
"I did and bloody well had a good time doing so, but I didn't choose this life, she did! She had the choice! I was just a meal and a toy for Dru!"  
  
Xander looked at Anya. "Ayn?" he asked silently begging her to tell him it was a lie.  
  
"I did choose, Xander. But it used to be my life and it isn't any more. Spike makes Willow happy. He's been giving her good orgasms for a while now and if she's happy, you shouldn't be mad at her. You should be happy, too."  
  
"You knew?" Willow breathed.  
  
"It was obvious." Anya shrugged. "Come on, Xander we're going home to have orgasms of our own." She said pulling Xander away and out of the store.  
  
"Giles, Buffy, you wanna throw any shots?" Willow asked as Spike wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Buffy watched disgusted as Willow leaned into the embrace of her favorite enemy. "I don't know, Wills, I need to think about this. I don't like it but I won't stake him. Yet." Willow smiled. 'Okay, one more.  
  
"Giles?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"As long as you're happy, dear, it's fine by me."  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
"See, luv, I told you there was nothing to worry about."  
  
Just then the door to the magic box opened, and a very pregnant Darla walked in. "Hello, Daddy."  
  
***** 


	2. Who knocked Darla up?

Karma: Thanks for reviewing! You guys are great!  
  
"Darla?" Spike asked bewildered.  
  
"Hello, Daddy. It's been a long time. Well, eight months, but who's counting?" Darla smiled as she ran her hand over the bulge in her stomach.  
  
Spike stared at her wide eyed. "No, wait, that couldn't happen, we're vampires."  
  
"You don't think I know that, William?" Darla yelled. "For the last eight months I've been looking for a way to get this thing out of me. I figured since no one else knew of a way, I should come to the person who's fault this is anyways." Darla edged closer to Spike.  
  
"Wait, you and Darla?" Willow roared turning to face the shocked Spike. "When did this happen?"  
  
"Didn't you hear me, Red?" Darla smiled. "Eight months ago."  
  
"You cheated on me?" Willow breathed turning away from him.  
  
"Pet, I cheated on no one. You we're with wolf boy at the time." Spike turned to face Willow, who looked at him disgustedly.  
  
"Poor sweet William was all up set about his precious Red Goddess leaving him. I take it that's you?" Darla looked Willow up and down as she moved closer to Willow and Spike. Buffy pulled out her stake. "Watch it, Slayer. I'm not going to do anything. I'm really not in the condition right now, am I?" Buffy lowered the stake and Darla moved closer. "He was crying his eyes out over you. Said you left him for some mutt. Your loss was my gain. William always has been wild when he's drunk. Especially when Dru and Angelus were there."  
  
Willow lunged at Darla, but Spike grabbed her around the waist. "Shh, luv, she's just tryin' to get to ya. Relax." Spike whispered into her ear. Willow nodded and calmed down.  
  
The door swung open. "Sorry, Anya forgot her purse." Xander said coming in. "Merciful Zeus, Darla! Did you know Darla was here?" Everyone looked at him. "Well, of course you know she's here, stupid, question. Who knocked her up?" Xander looked around the room.  
  
"Spike." Giles said taking off his glasses and polishing them.  
  
"Good God, Spike." Xander said looking at him.  
  
"I can't take this any more." Willow pushed Spike away and ran out the back door into the alley.  
  
Willow leaned up against a wall. "Hello, sweet Willow Tree. Why are you crying?" Drusilla asked stepping put of the shadows. 


	3. She Sounds Almost Sane

Karma: Thank you so much for all the reviews. No, this isn't going to be a Charmed prequel. I'm thinking about writing one though. It's completely different, but it's S/W nonetheless. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks! If you review I'll give you a star! :)  
  
*****  
  
Willow took a step backwards. Spike's insane sire had always scared her. "Um... H-hi, D-dru." Willow stuttered.  
  
"Shh, my little tree." Drusilla said in her childlike voice and took Willow's hands in her own. "There is no reason to be afraid of me."  
  
"I'm not afraid." Willow said trying to drop Drusilla's hands but she wouldn't let go.  
  
"I can smell your fear, my tree. Don't worry. Mummy won't hurt you. Spikey would be very angry with princess. That would make my daughter and grandmother angry."  
  
"Darla?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes." Drusilla said with a far away look in her eyes. "Miss Edith told me that my daughter loved your Spikey."  
  
Willow stared at Drusilla in shock and horror.  
  
"Don't worry, my sweet tree, Darla will always love sweet William, but sweet William will always love his Red Goddess. He doesn't want his Dark or Light Goddesses any more. He only has eyes for his Red Goddess."  
  
"Dru, why are you telling me this?" Willow said relaxing a little in front of the insane vampiress.  
  
"My little tree, if it were not for my daughter, Spikey would be dead."  
  
Willow looked at the insane vampiress in shock. "What? No. Spike would never- He loves me. He knows I couldn't live without him."  
  
"When you chose the mutt over Spikey, he thought you did not love him any more. That you were ashamed to be with him. That you were just using him to forget your wolf. He loved you enough to end his unlife because you."  
  
"Spike was going to dust himself, because of me?"  
  
"He was going to walk into sunrise, when my daughter found him at the bar in LA."  
  
"Spike never went to L.A., Dru."  
  
"He did. I saw him, but he needed grandmother. He did not need his princess. She gave him something to live for. An epiphany  
  
Willow stared at her. "I don't know what to do. I just can't take it. Darla's gotten the best of him."  
  
Drusilla shook her head. "No, little tree, she got the worst of him. She took him when he was sad, alone and drunk. She loves Spikey, too, but you're the one he comes home to every night. Not her. You are lucky, little tree. Spikey could have any of us, even the slayer, but he doesn't. Miss Edith says he only loves you."  
  
Willow just looked at Drusilla.  
  
"You cannot push Spikey away again. You threw him away once when you chose the mutt over him. Then again and again when you were afraid of the nasty slayer. You broke my fair childe's heart again and again. I will not let you break it again." Drusilla dropped Willow's hands. "Go to him. He needs you now more than ever."  
  
"Thank you, Drusilla." Willow whispered as she ran to the back door. 'When did Dru become so sane?' Willow wonder as she opened the door and ran inside.  
  
"What is insanity, my dear tree, but a way one chooses to live their life?" Drusilla mused spinning around. "The stars are right. This is going to be very interesting indeed. I am really going to miss you, my weeping tree."  
  
*****  
  
From the shadow of a roof, a dark figure watched as the insane vampiress spun around. 'It's almost time.' The creature thought as it stepped further into the shadows.  
  
***** 


	4. What Happened That Night

Karma: Thanks for the reviews! All shall be revealed shortly. Just wait and see. You'll know what really went on with Darla and Spike, why Dru is so sane, and who the black lurky shadowy is. Now, on to the story!  
  
*****  
  
While Willow was talking to Dru outside...  
  
*****  
  
"Darla, what in the bloody hell do you think you're bloody well doing?" Spike roared.  
  
"Oh, did I make little Willy upset because I hurt his little witch? I am so sorry." Darla growled.  
  
"Wait, did I miss something here?" Buffy asked, still holding her stake. "When did this happen?"  
  
Darla glared at her.  
  
"Oh, I know it happened eight months ago." Buffy shuddered. "But where how and why? I mean you weren't in Sunnydale. And I would know if Spike were in LA."  
  
"Oh, would you now?" Spike smirked. "When do I have to let the Scoobies know my every move?"  
  
"But Willow-" Xander began.  
  
"This happened before Willow. Well, actually, in between Willow. You see." Spike stopped and lit a cigarette. Then he motioned for Giles, Buffy, Xander and Darla to sit.  
  
"Willow and I started shaggin' not too long after the dorm room incident." Buffy glared at him while holding the angry Xander in place. "Fine, it was bloody well more than shaggin'" Darla snorted. "Fine, I was bloody well in love with her! Anyway, we were doing fine until the bloody wolf showed up wanting Red back. She was going to say no. Wanted to say no. But, you-" Spike growled at Buffy. "You kept telling her to take him back. 'You won't be able to find any one better than him.' You couldn't see that she had already found something better and that she was in love! She was more miserable in that month she was with wolf boy than she ever was when he broke up with her. But you didn't see it. And Red just wanted you to be happy.  
  
"With her every thing is about you because you're her sodding best friend. But she knew if she told you she was in love with me, you'd bloody well stake me and try to tell her she was better off without me. Or worse yet, just stake me and tell her that I left her and that she'd be better off with Oz. So, you see, Slutty, this is really all you're fault."  
  
He growled at Buffy who stared open mouthed at the bleach blonde vampire.  
  
"William, just continue on with the story." Darla growled impatiently. Spike sent her a scathing look.  
  
"Yes, Spike, please continue." Giles asked from his seat at the table, completely enthralled. Spike had gotten him hooked into watching Passions when Spike had stayed at his flat, and this was better than any episode of Passions could ever hope to be.  
  
Spike looked at Giles, then back at Buffy. "Fine, Rupert, only because you asked so nicely." Spike smirked. "Anyway, where was I? I remember now. Buffy forcing Red to take the mutt back. Right, well about two weeks after Willow broke up with me and took the mutt back, I lost it. I couldn't live with out my red goddess."  
  
Buffy and Xander snickered. "Do you want me to continue, or not?" Spike asked glaring at them.  
  
"Go on." Buffy said in between giggles. She looked at Darla who was also laughing, then sobered up. 'I so do not want to have ANYTHING in common with Darla right now.'  
  
Spike glared at the three of them. "Bugger all." Spike said beginning to leave. "Stop." Darla stood up and grabbed Spike by the arm, leading back to a chair and sitting him down. "I'll tell them what happened."  
  
*****  
  
*Flash back *  
  
8 months ago  
  
Spike sat at the bar at Caritas. Various empty bottle and shot glasses were scattered in front of him. "Another shot." Spike growled at the bartender. The bartender motioned for somebody Spike couldn't see to come over. The host walked over to Spike, his red suit making his green skin stand out even more.  
  
"Cream Cake, I'm sorry but we can't give you any more."  
  
"And why the bloody hell not?" Spike growled.  
  
"Because Angel told us to only give you a certain amount of drinks and you doubled it an hour ago. Why don't you go back to the hotel and tell Angel what happened and why you're suddenly in LA."  
  
"Angel. Angel. Angel." Spike rambled drunkenly. "Ever wonder why everything has to be about bleeding Angel all the time. This sodding world doesn't revolve around him, you know."  
  
"Lorne was about to suggest something to Spike when he felt a small, cold hand on his upper arm. "Darla?" Lorne asked confused. 'Angel told me Spike was in town. I don't remember him saying anything about Darla as well."  
  
"Let me talk with him." Darla requested. When she saw that Lorne was going to say no, she added a very soft, "please." Lorne looked at the vampire. "Fine." He said reluctantly and hurried off to deal with the Chaos demon that had just walked into the bar, or rather was thrown into the bar.  
  
"Hello, William." Darla said sitting down next to Spike.  
  
"Darla." He said barely acknowledging that she was sitting next to him.  
  
"What are you doing William? You know as well as I that alcohol does not affect vampires the way it does humans. So, tell me why are you doing whatever it is that you're doing?"  
  
"Nothing that should bloody well bother you." He growled out.  
  
"Why does you say that? We're family, I should care."  
  
"What do you want Darla?" Spike asked skeptically looking curiously at her.  
  
"Do I have to want something?"  
  
"Bloody hell, you stupid bint, you've never given a damn about me or any one else in the family that wasn't sodding Angelus. Why the hell are you even trying to start now?" He said angrily slipping into game face. When Darla didn't respond, he turned to talk to the demon on the other side of him.  
  
'You're forcing me to do this, William.' Darla motioned for the bartender and ordered a whisky. While he was preparing her order, she looked into her purse and pulled out a small bag of white powder. When she had the drink she poured the substance into the drink and stirred it in. Then she set the drink down in front of Spike in hopes that he was drunk enough to forget that he didn't have a drink.  
  
Just then Spike turned around to face Darla. "You're still here?" He groaned. Spotting the drink, he picked it up. 'Well, are you going to drink it?' Darla's mind screamed as Spike looked at the drink. 'Why does this look odd? Oh, well.' Spike downed the drink in one shot and sat it back on the counter. 'Good.' Darla thought. 'Now the fun can really begin.'  
  
~#~#~#~ ~20 minutes later~  
  
Darla sat at the bar sipping her red wine. 'Damn. The spell didn't work.'  
  
Suddenly Spike turned to face Darla. "The stupid bint left me."  
  
"What?" Darla asked startled.  
  
"The stupid bint left me." He repeated again.  
  
'Finally, the spell is working.' "Who Dru?" Darla asked confused. 'Don't tell me he's insane now, too.'  
  
"My red goddess. She left me for a bloody mutt, she did."  
  
Darla was now even more confused. 'Is he even speaking English?'  
  
Spike laughed bitterly. "I bloody well hate the sodding soldier boys who put the sodding chip in my head. I wouldn't a had this problem if it weren't for the bleeding chip. My witch would have never left me for a sodding werewolf if I didn't have this bleeding chip. I'm not even demon enough for the likes of a human, any more."  
  
"William, you'll always be a demon to me." Darla replied sultrily.  
  
"Darla, are you off your rocker? This isn't the Darla I knew and hated. What do you want?" Spike stared at Darla.  
  
Darla ignored the question and laid a hand on Spike's thigh. Leaning over she whispered into his ear, "I can make you feel like a demon again."  
  
Spike began to pull away from Darla, but thought better of it. He turned back to face Darla and pulled her into a deep kiss. Darla smiled as she slipped her tongue into Spike's mouth. When he tried to deepen the kiss further, she stopped him and pulled away. "I have somewhere better we can go." She whispered huskily into his ear. Without waiting for him to respond, she pulled Spike off of his stool and led him out of the bar.  
  
Lorne watched the vampires leave his club. "Angelcakes is going to kill me."  
  
~#~#~#~  
  
~ A few hours before sunset~  
  
It had been hours since Darla had brought Spike to her apartment. She sat up and gazed at the still sleeping form of Spike. 'I guess I never did realize just how beautiful Spike really was.' Darla sighed in frustration. "That was a lie." She whispered aloud. " "I already knew how beautiful he was." She looked at Spike intently to make sure he was asleep. "Earlier you asked me why I was trying so hard to help you." She told his sleeping form. "I guess I just realized that the line between love and hate was thinner than I realized. Much thinner." She growled in frustration. "You're not supposed to love any one other than your mate. Especially not someone that once belonged to your grandchilde." She paused. "Is that what this is? Love? I never thought about it before. Is this what it's supposed to feel like? God, I'm starting to sound like Angel. And I don't have a soul!" She sighed again and lay back down.  
  
Spike felt like a truck had hit him. He groggily opened his eyes. "Oy. Bloody 'ell. Sodding hangovers." He gingerly sat up, and looked around the bare room he was in. 'Bloody hell, where am I?' He looked again. 'Not the crypt. Definitely not the dorm room, or Red's room at her parent's house.' He looked down at the blonde next to him. "Bloody hell!" He jumped out of the bed and began looking for his jeans as his mind replayed last night's events.  
  
Darla felt Spike get up. "Leaving so soon, lover?" she asked as she wrapped a sheet around herself and stood up.  
  
"Darla, look, I'm not really sure what happened last night-" Spike began to say as he pulled his pants on.  
  
"You were just letting your demon come out to play." Darla moved closer to Spike who stopped what he was doing and just stared at her. "You've always wanted what Angelus had: Me. Dru. The Slayer. Every thing Angelus had."  
  
"I never wanted the Slayer." Spike spat out in disgust as he zipped and buttoned his jeans, and began looking for his shirt.  
  
"You wanted her dead." Darla clarified as she reached Spike. When he stopped moving she racked her nails along his bare chest. "You were always after what you couldn't have." Darla's hands stopped at his nipple and pinched it, causing Spike to involuntarily moan. He grabbed her hand. "Now that you got what you want, what are you going to do with it?" Darla asked pressing her lips to his.  
  
Spike pushed Darla away. 'Remember Red. You'll get Red back. You can do much better than Darla, mate.' Spike's logical side yelled. 'Take Darla! Take her now! She wants you! You said you wanted to act like a demon! Take. Want. Have!' His demon side screamed. "No, Darla. This isn't gonna bloody work. I'm not one of your sodding minions that you can play with. I don't know why the hell you're acting like you are. Or what the hell your problem is, but I don't sodding care. I'll see you in hell, pet." Spike pulled his shirt on and grabbed his duster, as he stormed out of the bedroom and right into Drusilla.  
  
"Spike? My sweet Spike?" Drusilla asked happily. "Miss Edith didn't tell me you were coming. We would have invited you to the tea party." She cocked her head to the side to look at him better. "Were you here to see my daughter?"  
  
"Dru, I don't have the bloody patience to deal with you right now." Spike told her irritably, as he shoved her to the side, and stormed towards the front door.  
  
"You'll be back, William. You always come back!" Darla shouted from her door way as he slammed the door of the apartment behind him.  
  
Drusilla turned to face Darla. "Daughter, did you steal my Spikey?"  
  
Darla groaned. "I don't have the patience to deal with you right now, Dru." Darla walked back into her bedroom and threw herself on top of her bed.  
  
"Do you love my Spike?" Drusilla asked from the doorway.  
  
Darla turned her head so she should see the younger vampire. "No, Dru."  
  
"The stars said you did."  
  
Darla turned away suddenly not wanting to look at Dru.  
  
"I've always knew. The stars knew long ago. They tell me not to be mad at my daughter. Something powerful is coming and it's coming from you and Spikey."  
  
~#~#~#~  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
*****  
  
Spike and Darla stared at each other, neither saying a word. Neither knew what to say now 'that night' was out in the open.  
  
"What's going on? Is this some kind of vampire telepath thing?" Xander asked curiously looking at the two vampires.  
  
Spike broke eye contact, as an idea popped into his head. "How do you know it's mine? What about Peaches?"  
  
"What about him, William?" Darla asked, not liking where this was going.  
  
"Haven't seen good ole Angelus in awhile. Oh, wait a minute, he's still Angel, I forgot. You couldn't make Paingel happy." Spike smirked at Darla.  
  
"How dare you!" Darla yelled standing up and slipping into game face.  
  
Buffy paled as Spike's words hit her. "Wait. Angel couldn't... He wouldn't..." Buffy trailed off.  
  
Darla smiled wickedly at Buffy. "Oh, he would."  
  
Buffy launched herself at Darla, but was grabbed by Spike who threw her into the table.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike dropped to his knees in pain as the chip responded to his attack. "Sodding chip."  
  
Darla slid back into her human mask and walked over to Spike. She took his head in her hands and gently began to massage his temples. Spike looked up and began to pull away, but in his haste to get up, he laid his hand on Darla's stomach. A purple glow surrounded Spike and Darla. The vampires froze where they were just staring at each other, both afraid to say anything.  
  
Giles, Buffy and Xander watched in shock.  
  
"Giles, does that normally happen in vampire pregnancies?" Buffy asked.  
  
"This is the only vampire pregnancy I am aware of." Giles responded as he took off his glasses and cleaned them. "It's quite amazing, really." He replaced his glasses and looked at the purple glow.  
  
"Right." Xander responded sarcastically. "We've all been hoping that those crazy kids would get together."  
  
Suddenly, the glow disappeared. Darla put her hands over Spike's holding it in place. "Now do you believe that it's yours, lover?"  
  
It was then that Willow decided to re-enter the Magic Box.  
  
***** 


	5. Past Meetings

Karma: Hi and thanks for the reviews! By the way (*) are for emphasis. I couldn't get bold or italics to work. So when you see a * that's what it means...  
  
*****  
  
Willow stared at the scene open mouthed. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Pet, listen." Spike scrambled up off the floor and ran over to Willow. He took her hands. "There's a story here, luv." Willow raised her hand and slapped Spike smartly across his face. "What story, Spike. Or should I say, *William*." She hissed adding a falsetto when she said 'William.' When he didn't respond she pushed him out of the way, and ran towards the door.  
  
"Wil." Xander started.  
  
"Wills." Buffy tried.  
  
"Willow, please stay." Giles added. Willow stopped. She couldn't help but listen to Giles.  
  
"Oh yes, Willow, stay. I know *my* William would want you to stay." Darla cooed from where she stood. Willow's breath caught in her throat. 'But Dru said... But she is crazy... What does she know? "I can't- I can't stay." Willow choked out running towards the door again.  
  
"Willow, luv, don't listen to Darla, stay please, love. Stay for me?" Spike asked grabbing Willow's arm. Willow stopped at the door, and turned to face Spike. "I can't, Spike. I need- I need to think." She stuttered pushing Spike away again, this time making it out the door and crashing right into the startled Anya. Willow shook her head, muttered something incoherently and pushed past Anya, who was asking where Xander was, and out into the night.  
  
"That was very rude!" She called after Willow. Anya walked further into the shop only to be knocked over once again, this time by Spike.  
  
"Why is every one rude in my store?" Anya asked watching Spike run out the door after Willow. Giles cleared his throat. "Oh. I meant. Why is every one rude in *Giles' store*?"  
  
Before Giles could reply, Darla ran towards the door. "William!" She called about to run after Spike. But Anya stopped her. "Darla?" Anya asked taken aback. "Anyanka?" Darla asked happily surprised. The other occupants in the room watched in shock as the vampire and the ex-demon shocked.  
  
"An, honey?" Xander asked wanting an explanation.  
  
"Oh, this is Darla." She explained.  
  
"Yeah, we kinda a knew that." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"How did you two meet?" Xander clarified. "Oh, we met where in Paris?" Anya turned to ask Darla.  
  
"Russia." Darla corrected.  
  
"Russia?" Anya asked trying to think back.  
  
"Yes. I remember because you and William instigated that horrible Revolution."  
  
"Oh, I remember that." Anya said giddily. "It was fun when we tortured all those soldiers. We covered them in nitrogen, and then-"  
  
"Anya!" Buffy, Giles and Xander shouted in union.  
  
"Geez. It's not like you haven't done worse." She turned back towards Darla. "You and Angel?" Anya asked pointing to Darla's stomach.  
  
"Spike." Darla said smiling.  
  
"I thought you two were over after Drusilla tried to set you on fire for sleeping with Spike."  
  
"What?!?" Xander, Buffy and Giles yelled in union once again.  
  
*****  
  
"Willow, luv, please just listen to me." Spike pleaded chasing Willow down the street. Willow ignored Spike and continued walking. 'No. I cannot stop. If I stop walking Spike will start talking. And as soon as he starts talking, I know I'll forgive him. So the longer I keep walking the longer I'll be able to stay mad at him. As long as I don't look into his eyes. And... No, Willow. Bad Willow. Resolve face.'  
  
Spike noticed that Willow started to walk faster. Spike sighed in relief. He knew Willow too well. 'At least she's starting to calm down.' He told himself as he began to run to catch up with Willow.  
  
"Pet." He said finally reaching Willow and grabbing her arm. She stop walking, but didn't turn around. "Pet, will you at least talk to me?" Willow whipped around to face Spike.  
  
"Do you deserve to be listened to?" She said angrily her voice full of venom.  
  
"Willow."  
  
"No, Spike. Why didn't you tell me about Darla?"  
  
Spike avoided her eyes. "Pet, I didn't know she was pregnant."  
  
"Spike." Willow said exasperated. "That's not what I meant and you know it."  
  
"Yeah, I know pet." Spike said finally looking up. "I didn't think she would honestly come back."  
  
"What do you mean?" Willow looked at Spike curiously. After all these years she thought Spike had only been with Drusilla. She didn't know that he was with Darla, too.  
  
"Let's just say that Darla isn't as tough as she looks." At Willow's still probing look, he continued. "About a month after I was turned I met Darla at the lair. Dru and Angelus were out hunting, or so they said. They were probably shagging. Anyways Darla and I were bored, and let's just say we found a way to pass the time." He told her as he took out a cigarette and lit it.  
  
"You slept with Darla the first night you met her?" Willow asked skeptically raising an eyebrow as she took the cigarette out of Spike's mouth and threw it to the ground.  
  
"Darla and I were family, luv, it didn't matter. Actually to vampires it doesn't matter who you're with, what sex, or race they are, or even if they're alive."  
  
Willow wrinkled her nose, and started to turn away. "Willow." Spike grabbed Willow by her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Darla never meant anything to me, but you do. Willow, you're my world, my life, my soul, my sun." Willow looked at Spike through tear filled eyes. "Really?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Really." Spike said gently as he wiped the tears off Willow's face. "Red, you will be mine, forever." Willow asked grew wide at his comment. "That is if you want to be." Spike added sheepishly hanging his head.  
  
"I want." Willow said lifting Spike's head up. "I want a lot." She said huskily as she caught Spike's lips in a passionate kiss. Willow wrapped her arms around Spike's neck as his hands snaked around her waist. They stayed like that for some time, neither wanting to move to deal with reality. But eventually they pulled apart and hand in hand they walked back to the Magic Box.  
  
*****  
  
The shadow dweller stepped out of the trees. "So it is true. You are the one." He sighed. "Too bad it's you Willow. But I need the power. Your power. His power. I had know idea that you were the one. I'm just surprised that no one has come before for the power." Oz shook his head as he stared after the witch and the vampire. "To think Willow, once I loved you. Now I despise you. I can't help it. Not after finding out what you are."  
  
***** 


	6. Secrets

A/N: Just to let you know, this is set in season 5 in Buffy, but in season 3 in Angel, cuz it makes more sense to me that way. But I use stuff from season 2 of Angel. So just hang on for the ride. Thanks for the reviews! Luv all. ~Karma  
  
*****  
  
Giles looked up surprised as the door to the Magic Box chimed open. "Willow." He said in relief. Spike looked around at the empty shop. "Where did everyone go?" He asked curiously looking around the empty shop. Willow followed his gaze. 'He's looking for Darla.' She thought dejectedly.  
  
"Am not, pet." Spike said easily reading her thoughts.  
  
Giles rolled his eyes. They were always bickering. 'I should have known that something was going on between them. They were bickering more than usual, yet they refused to leave each other's sight. I had a feeling some thing was going on when I found Willow wearing Spike's coat, and nothing else at Spike's new apartment. But I pushed it aside. I didn't want to see it, because unlike Buffy and Angel's relationship, I have no doubt in my mind that Willow and Spike's will indeed last.'  
  
"Watcher?" Spike waved his hand in front of Giles' face.  
  
"What?" He asked startled. "Oh, yes, the others. Buffy went to do another patrol. Anya decided Darla should stay with her and Xander."  
  
"Anya's letting a vampire she just met stay at her and Xander's apartment.  
  
"They didn't just meet." Spike said groaning.  
  
"Yes, the started talking about old times."  
  
Again Spike groaned.  
  
"At first they were talking about the Russian Revolution. And how you helped Anya start it."  
  
"What?" Willow asked interested. "You never told me that."  
  
"Then they started talking about Germany." Giles watched as Spike's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Anya didn't." Spike said his eyes quickly filling with fear.  
  
"What happened in Germany?" Willow asked innocently.  
  
"Neither was clear. But Darla mentioned the blood of five virgin nuns, chocolate, and manacles." Willow looked at Spike questioningly. Then turned away. "Oh."  
  
"She also mentioned Drusilla trying to set Darla on fire. But instead she set you on fire." Giles said laughing. Willow couldn't stop the giggle that fell from her mouth. "Sorry." She said quickly trying to hide it.  
  
"I'm finished wi' people bloody well laughing a' me." Spike said storming out of the shop. Willow sobered up quickly knowing that his accent only got thick when he was angry.  
  
"Bye Giles!" Willow called out as she ran out of the shop and after her vampire.  
  
*****  
  
Drusilla watched from the shadows as Willow rushed out of the shop, looking for Spike. Willow began to go back into the shop when she felt a cold hand on her arm. She looked up to see Spike. Laughing softly, Willow and Spike walked hand in hand down the street once again. Dru stepped out of the shadows when a hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
"Don't try anything, Drusilla." A male voice hissed as he removed his hand. Drusilla spun around smiling broadly. "Hello, bad doggy."  
  
Oz rolled his eyes. "Hello, Dru." He said coldly. "What did you think you were doing earlier? You almost ruined the plan."  
  
Drusilla shrugged. "Miss Edith doesn't want to hurt my Spikey."  
  
"Dru, we discussed this. If Spike lives than so does the child. That child is bad news. And if Spike is around he will protect the child and-"  
  
"Everything that is evil will die. Are you done giving Dru the pep talk again?" A male voice asked stepping out of the shadows. "She talked to Willow because I asked her to. If you want the power that only the Fire Queen has, you needed that conversation. You can't take her power before she knows she has it. Now, we need to find somewhere to stay before sunrise. Come along Dru."  
  
"Lindsey, I'm hungry."  
  
"We'll find some thing young." He promised leading Drusilla away. Shaking his head, Oz followed silently.  
  
*****  
  
Sorry this one was so short. I promise a longer one soon.  
  
***** 


	7. Conversations and More Surprises

Anya sat on her couch and looked at the person sitting next to her. "Darla, what are you really doing here?" She looked over at her friend who was now shifting uncomfortably and avoiding her gaze. 'Okay, that is not the Darla I knew. The Darla I knew was vicious, cruel, sexy and cool. She never got nervous. So what's making her act like this?' Darla still wasn't answering her question. "Darla, you're not acting like you. I know you're up to something, so spill. You're acting like a human."  
  
Darla looked up suddenly. "I know." She said softly resting her hands on her pregnant belly. "I feel human, too. And it's not going away. Anya, it's like I have a soul, again. Only it's not mine." She rubbed small circles on her belly. Anya's eyes widened. "You can feel the baby's soul?" She asked. 'Okay, that explains a lot.'  
  
The vampire nodded. "The baby has a soul and I can feel it. It yells at me 'Find William. Go to him. Tell him.' But now that I'm here it's yelling 'Leave him alone. He's happy.' And I feel so lost because I don't know what to say or do or how to act. And Anya that's just not me. I don't get scared confused and lost. I am a master vampire who has died twice. I don't get scared. I am strong, confident, sexy and beautiful. I can work mind games like no one else. And yet here I am, lost, scared, and pregnant. You're right, Anya, this isn't me, but no matter what I do, no matter how much I feed, it won't go away and I don't know what to do."  
  
Anya looked at her friend who had begun to cry. Taking the normally strong vampire into her arms, she began to rock her slowly while making small shhing noises. 'What ever the baby is, it's making Darla weak.' Darla's tears stopped and she looked up at Anya half-embarrassed and half-angry.  
  
"So, Darla how is Spike in bed? Is he good at giving orgasms?" Anya asked desperately wanting to distract the vampire. Darla laughed and began talking with her old friend about everything to Spike in bed to living with the Master to the Spice Girls to seeing Cats on Broadway.  
  
*****  
  
Willow silently moved around the apartment she and Spike shared. She wasn't mad at Spike anymore. 'No, I just don't feel like talking to him right now.' she told herself. But in all honesty, she still really hadn't forgiven Spike yet. She told herself and him that she did, but she couldn't. At least not yet. In reality, she was scared. Scared that he would choose Darla over her. And she hadn't even told the Scoobies the whole story behind her and Spike's relationship. She didn't even tell Spike the truth, yet.  
  
She looked over at Spike, who was slouched on the couch. She stifled a giggle. 'Goddess, he's brooding. I don't believe it. He's more like Angel than he cares to admit. I wonder if he knows that he looks like Angel when he does that. Probably not. He wouldn't sit like that if he knew that he looked like the 'Great Almighty Poof' as he calls him.'  
  
Spike sat on the couch watching Willow moodily from beneath his lashes. 'What is going on in that cute head of hers? She says that nothing's wrong, but I bloody well know her better than that. She's not even babbling. Should I be worried?'  
  
Willow watched Spike watching her. "What?" she asked suddenly nervous under his deep gaze.  
  
"You tell me, luv."  
  
'How does he keep staring at me without blinking?' Willow swallowed nervously, and looked at him. "I told you I wasn't mad."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I just needed to think. There's a lot to take in you know."  
  
Spike nodded as if to tell her to go on.  
  
She sighed. "I mean, I know how important a family is to a vampire and that you'll probably want to leave with Darla and-"  
  
"Willow." Spike said silencing her as he walked over to where she stood. "I don't give a fuck about Darla or my 'vampire family' as you put it. That life is dead, pet. You are my life and my love. Bloody hell, Willow. I want you. I love you. And unlike wolf boy I'm not going any where."  
  
Willow looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Really?" Spike smiled as he brushed her tears away with his thumb. "Really, luv. You're stuck with me for eternity."  
  
The red head laughed. "Good, Drusilla was right." She said without thinking. Spike took a step back from Willow. "Dru? When in the hell did you talk to Dru? When did you ever meet Dru?" His eyes narrowed at his redhead.  
  
'Opps.' Willow swallowed hard again. "When I was outside earlier today. And I have met her before. That's how I ended up in a coma junior year."  
  
"She didn't hurt you did she?" He asked suddenly worried as he pulled Willow back into his arms. Willow laughed at his fussing and pulled away. "I'm fine Spike." He looked at her unconvinced. "Really. But there is something that I need to talk to you about."  
  
"What is it, luv?" Spike asked as he noticed the change in her attitude.  
  
"Um, maybe you should sit down."  
  
"Luv, I've lived for over a hundred years. I've done worse things that you could ever imagine. I don't think that anything that you could tell me would cause me to-"  
  
"Spike, I'm pregnant."  
  
Thud.  
  
Willow looked down at Spike's immobile body. "He fainted. He used to kill people with railroad spikes and at one point was pretty friendly with Jack the Ripper, and *this* causes him to faint?" She shook her head and looked down at the love of her life. Then she looked down at her stomach. "Two pregnant 'women.' He's gonna be in hell."  
  
*****  
  
Dawn paced the living room waiting for Buffy to get back from the Scooby meeting. 'What could it have been about? Did Spike and Willow finally admit that they're in love with each other? It's not like it wasn't obvious. I mean they've been in love with each other for over a year. Who could not have seen the looks that they gave each other? For months, Willow couldn't look at Spike with out blushing. And it's not like Spike was any better. He could never take his eyes off Willow. When the Scoobies were all together. She was the only thing that ever mattered to him. Heck, she's probably the only reason that he's still in Sunnyhell as he calls it. I still can't believe that no one's noticed it before. Well, the only reason I knew was because I accidentally walked in on them at Spike's crypt. Let's just say that taught me how to knock before barging into some one's crypt. I could look at Spike or Willow for a month without blushing. If they didn't tell everyone tonight, then I think that I will.'  
  
Dawn stuck her head out the window. "Come on, Buffy, you should be done patrolling by now." Dawn looked around surprised to see a beautiful woman in a long flowing red dress walk up to the window. Her dark hair fell in soft ringlets all around her face.  
  
"Hello, pretty light." The woman said in a lilting British accent. She reached out to touch Dawn's face, but Dawn moved her head back inside the window, and watched in fascination as the woman's hand bounced off the open window.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Little One. I would never hurt my Spikey's Little Bit. I'm Dru. Who are you?" She looked at Dawn like she was the most interesting thing in the world. Dawn smiled inwardly. 'She seems nice enough...'  
  
"Dawn." She said while trembling. "You know Spike?"  
  
Dru smiled. "I made him. He is my prince. Isn't he pretty?"  
  
Dawn nodded in agreement and soon the odd pair was talking like they were old friends. They talked until Dru sensed the sunrise coming and scurried away. Just as Dru left Buffy burst through the door, looking pissed off at someone or in this case, a something.  
  
*****  
  
Lindsey looked at the prophecy once again, and sighed. "Darla, I'm only doing this for you. This is the only way we can be together." He scanned the prophecy yet again, letting the words wash over him.  
  
"The child from fire and the child from dark born near the dawn fathered by the vampire mixed in the light and dark shall be bonded together to stop the eternal darkness. With powers beyond imagination, they will banish all evil for all eternity."  
  
Lindsey stopped and looked up at the figure just entering the room. "Are you up for this, Oz? You kill her, and you'll never have to worry about trying to control the wolf again."  
  
"That's not why I'm doing this." Oz walked further into the room. Now Lindsey was curious, Oz had only seemed interested in controlling the wolf. That's why he came to Wolfram & Hart in the first place. "Then why are you doing this Oz?"  
  
"The bitch deserves it. No one chooses a vampire over me and lives to stay with him." Oz's eyes flashed an unusual amber color. "When do we start?"  
  
"Sooner than you think." Drusilla sing-songed as she danced into the room.  
  
*****  
  
"Anya!" Darla screeched. "I think my water just broke!"  
  
*****  
  
Hee Hee. More soon, I promise.  
  
***** 


	8. Phone Calls and the Memory

**Karma: Guess what, I'm BACK!!! Sorry this took so long. Please please please review and tell me what you think. Especially what you think the final pairing should be: Spillow or Sparla. I have two endings. It's up to you guys which one I pick, so please tell me what you think. Anyway, on with the story! And more flashbacks this time, too!!!**

* * *

Anya's apartment grew deathly still. "What do you mean your water broke?" Anya asked as she ran into the guestroom dressed in a robe. Xander had gone to bed around midnight. It was about four in the morning when Anya and Darla stopped talking. Anya had shown Darla to the guest room. So waking up at six in the morning to a screaming pregnant vampire was not something Anya had expected. Xander came into the guest room after Anya, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Why is the bed covered in that watery stuff?" Xander asked, as usual stating the obvious.  
  
Anya's eyes grew wide. "Hospital?" she asked Darla who shook her head.  
  
"N- NO!" Darla cried as a contraction hit her. "I mean, no." She repeated, calmly this time. "I don't think they specialize in vampire births, Anya."  
  
"Giles, then. We'll get you to Giles." Anya said brightly.  
  
This time it was Xander who shook his head. "It's six in the morning, the sun is up or will be up soon."  
  
"Then have him come here." Darla panted. "Call him. William, too. Please." Darla begged as she began to brace herself for the inevitable contraction. Xander nodded and ran into the living room to call Giles and Spike.  
  
"Everything's going to be fine, Darla." Anya said softly as she noticed the fear that swept over Darla's face. _'She said she wanted to get rid of the child, now she seems scared.' _The ex-demon mused.  
  
Darla nodded slowly. "It will be okay. This is the best thing William and I have ever done." **

* * *

France, 1905**  
  
The little girl sat huddled in the corner of the room, hoping the vampires wouldn't notice her. The orphanage run by the local covenant was littered with the bodies of small, dead children. Blood was splattered on the normally white walls. Claudette, the little girl, gingerly lifted her head to see if the vampires were still in the room. Suddenly, Claudette saw a pair of familiar white shoes.  
  
"Claire." She whispered crawling over to her little sister. "Claire, wake up baby." She cried cradling her sister in her arms. Wake up for me? Please?"  
  
"Isn't this sweet." Darla said sarcastically as she walked back into the room. "Drusilla, Spike, we missed one." Her face twisted into a cruel smile and she kneeled down to face Claudette. "Do you want to know a secret?" She asked the nine-year-old as she kneeled down to face her.  
  
Claudette shook her head nervously.  
  
Darla's eyes twinkled maliciously. "I hate little children." Claudette froze in shock as Darla slipped into her true face. Roughly, she yanked Claudette away from her little sister. Tears began to rock Claudette's body. "Now, that's more like it." Darla mused as she sunk her fangs into Claudette's neck.  
  
"Grandmother?"  
  
"Dru." Darla hissed dropping Claudette to the floor. "What is it?"  
  
"William found some tasty nuns. Would you like one Grandmum?" As Drusilla spoke she watched Claudette carefully.  
  
Darla glared at Drusilla. "No, we're leaving, Dru. Now." With that, Darla turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.  
  
Once Drusilla was certain Darla had left the room, she knelt down next to Claudette. "Wake up, dear princess. Grandmother has not killed you yet and I will raise you to be strong like me. We'll be a family, the stars say so." Gingerly, Drusilla gathered Claudette into her arms and carried her out of the room, down the stairs and towards the waiting vampires.  
  
Darla stood waiting impatiently while Spike whispered something into her ear. "Spike, stop it." Darla hissed, completely unaware of the amused smile that crossed her face. "Drusilla, there you are." The eldest vampire said in frustration.  
  
"What's that, love?" Spike asked as he walked over to Drusilla.  
  
The insane vampiress smiled. "It is our daughter. Miss Edith says she'll make a very good daughter."  
  
Spike cocked an eyebrow at Drusilla. "Why do we need a daughter, Dru?"  
  
The insane vampiress didn't respond to Spike's question. Instead she sang softly to Claudette. "Run and catch. Run and catch. The lamb is stuck in the blackberry patch."  
  
"Drusilla, that is enough!" Darla hissed, snatching Claudette out of Drusilla's arms and throwing her to the ground. "We don't need a child, certainly not a human one." With that she grabbed Drusilla roughly by the arm and pulled her down the street. "A child will just make you weaker and you're useless enough as it is."  
  
Spike stood still as the female vampire's traveled down the street. He looked at the lifeless body of Claudette for a moment before kneeling down to look at her. _'What fragile things are children.' _He mused silently as he let the inner poet in him examine that morbid beauty of the now dead child.  
  
"William! Come along!" Darla called from the other side of the street, pulling Spike out of his reverie.  
  
"Coming, Darla." He called as he shook off the sentimental feeling that had washed over him.  
  
**End Flashback**

* * *

**Present day Sunnydale  
**  
Spike jolted into a sitting position. Willow looked carefully at her boyfriend who was still sitting on the floor, with a somewhat crazed look in his eyes. Even though Willow trusted Spike, she couldn't help but take a step backwards.  
  
"Baby?" She asked softly. "Are you okay?"  
  
The dazed look still hadn't left Spike's eyes. He distractedly ran a hand through his hair before realizing Willow was in the room. "Red?" He asked a little confused.  
  
Suddenly concerned, Willow hurried to Spike's side and kneeled down next to him. "Are you okay?"  
  
Spike noticed the concern in Willow's eyes and laughed softly. "Yeah, pet, I'm fine. What happened?"  
  
Willow looked away. "I told you I was pregnant and you fainted." She said quietly and quickly, almost hoping he would miss what she was saying. However this time, Spike's reaction was quite different.  
  
"That's wonderful, love." He said as he gently kissed her. Then he pulled away and raised an eyebrow at Willow. "But how?" He said slowly, almost accusingly.  
  
The witch shook her head. "I don't know. It is yours though." She added quickly as she saw the hurt forming in his eyes.  
  
Spike nodded slowly. "Have you told the watcher yet?"  
  
Again Willow shook her head. "No, it's probably a prophecy." She rolled her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Spike jumped up, and held out a hand to pull Willow up, as well. "Well, we'll just have to find the watcher then and find out exactly this prophecy is."  
  
Willow looked carefully at Spike. _'What is up with him? He's acting very unSpikelike' _She quickly shook the thought out of her head as the phone rang. Shaking her head one last time at Spike, she walked over to the phone and picked it up. Minutes later, she dropped the phone back into the cradle. "Spike, Darla went into labor."

* * *

Across town, Lindsey sat at the table reading the prophecy, yet again. Drusilla was in the other room asleep. Suddenly, Oz walked back into the room Lindsey was in, his gold eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
Lazily, Lindsey looked up from his book. "Why don't you go get something to eat?"  
  
Oz rolled his eyes. "It's daylight."  
  
Lindsey sighed loudly and closed the book. "There's fresh blood in the refrigerator."  
  
Oz growled at Lindsey, but turned and left the room with out another word. Lindsey shook his head again and opened the book. "And they wonder why there are so few vampires that are also werewolves."

* * *

**Now, raise your hand if you were expecting that. That, by the way, is why Oz was acting out of character.**


	9. Shock and Prophecies

Spike couldn't believe the four words that came out of Willow's mouth. "Darla went into labor." When Darla walked in pregnant, it was surreal to Spike. He kept trying to tell himself that it wasn't true, even though he knew very well that it was very true. Now that she had gone into labor, it was becoming real to Spike. Not to mention the fact that Willow, the love of his unlife just told him that she was pregnant. It was enough to make the average man go crazy, let alone a vampire whose sanity was questionable.  
  
Willow on the other hand was on the phone with Buffy. "Buffy? I know it's early. No... Stop... No. It's about Darla. No Buffy. That's not true. Buffy, she went into labor. Yeah, meet at Xander and Anya's apartment. Okay, yeah. Bye." Willow slammed down the phone. _'Goddess, sometimes Buffy thinks everything is about her. Even the situation with Darla.' _Willow shook the thoughts out of her head and turned towards Spike.  
  
He was sitting on the couch with a dazed look on his face. Willow laughed softly. It's not everyday you're told you are going to be a father, not to mention being told twice in one day. _'At least he'll only have to deal with one pregnant woman at a time. Or vampiress as Darla's case may be. Are female vampires still considered woman? Or are they just called vampires?' _Willow shook the ramblings out of her head and turned her attention back to Spike.

* * *

**3 months ago**  
  
Dawn Summers lazily walked through the cemetery. She looked around the gravestones nervously and then looked down at her watch. "Okay, it's three o'clock. As long as I'm home by five Mom won't freak out and call Buffy off patrol to look for me." Dawn told herself.  
  
The only reason she was talking to herself was the small fact that cemeteries scared her completely. When you know what really goes on inside graveyards, you can be even more afraid than those who are oblivious to vampires and demons. Dawn took a deep breath as she walked around a mausoleum. "I'm almost at Spike's crypt. Just five more minutes." She told herself in a vain attempt to calm her nerves. She knew nothing demonic would attack her during the day (for the most part), but she couldn't get rid of this paranoid feeling she had. As she shook it off, she saw Spike's crypt and took off running towards it.

* * *

"Goddess, that was- wow. I mean, you know what I mean, right? I'm not saying that the times before weren't great. It's just this time it was different. It was just- Wow." Willow babbled.  
  
Spike smiled and softly shook his head as Willow rambled. Laughing softly, he pulled out of Willow and laid next to her on the bed, smiling softly as she laid her head on his still chest. "I know what you mean, love." Spike said as he gently stroked Willow's hair. "It was different, Red. You were bloody amazing. That thing with your back. When did you learn that?" Spike asked cheekily.  
  
"Spike." Willow said blushing as she softly hit him in the chest.  
  
"Oh my God. I so knew it!"  
  
Willow's eyes widened in horror as she saw Dawn set off the ladder that let to the lower region of Spike's crypt. "Dawn!" Willow screamed as she quickly yanked one of the bed sheets up to cover herself. Mortified at Dawn's sudden appearance, she quickly hid her blushing face from Dawn by laying it on Spike's pale chest.  
  
"This is so cool." Dawn exclaimed, completely oblivious to Willow's discomfort.  
  
While Willow was completely embarrassed at Dawn's barging in on her and Spike. Spike was a mix of amused, angry, and just the smallest bit, mortified, though he would never admit it. "Bit, don't take this the wrong way because I sure as hell don't want big sis to come and stake me, but get the hell out." Spike told the teen.  
  
Dawn blushed as she finally realized the situation. "Right. I'm, um, gonna go up stairs, yeah." She quickly scurried up the ladder.  
  
"She's gone, love." Spike told the redhead.  
  
Willow slowly raised her head and looked at Spike sheepishly. "Yeah." She blushed again, and then sighed. "I better go talk to her and make sure she understands she can't tell Buffy about us." She said mournfully as she rolled out of the bed and began to put on her clothes.  
  
"Do you have to leave, love?" Spike whined.  
  
Willow smiled. _'Goddess, sometimes he reminds me of a little kid. But I love him. I don't know why, but if I fall any more in love with him, I'll die when he leaves me. I know he'll leave me too. Every one I love leaves me, and when they come back, I don't need them any more. My parents. Buffy. Oz. Why not Spike, too?' _Suddenly Willow realized Spike was waiting for a response. "Yes, I have to leave, but I'll meet you at the apartment tonight at nine, okay?"  
  
Spike nodded and pulled the fully clothed Willow back on the bed. "Spike!" She cried as he kissed her deeply. Spike laughed and pulled away.  
  
"Tonight then, love."  
  
Willow nodded and crawled off the bed, mentally preparing herself for the talk she would have to have with the waiting Dawn.  
  
**End Flashback**

* * *

"Where's William?" Darla yelled as Giles ran into the guest bedroom.  
  
"I don't know." He admitted as he set down his bag, and opened it.  
  
"G-man, you're here." Xander said relieved as he walked into the room.  
  
Giles sighed dramatically. "Xander, how many times must I ask you to not call me that?" He asked exasperated.  
  
"At least three more times today." Xander laughed at the expression on Giles' face. "Hey, Wesley's on the phone for you. How he even knew you were here and got the number is beyond me, but he says it's important."  
  
Giles nodded. "Fine, stay with Darla for a moment."  
  
Xander's eyes widened as Giles' words sunk in. "Stay with Darla?" He asked Giles' retreating back.  
  
"You know, I'm kinda hungry." Darla stated.  
  
Xander's eyes widened further. "GILES!"  
  
"Yes, Wesley?" Giles asked the younger British man as soon as he found the phone.  
  
"Rupert, good." Wesley said somewhat relieved, but his voice soon tensed. "I have some rather unpleasant news."  
  
Giles tensed. "Yes."  
  
"We've found a prophecy and it seems to pertain to Miss Rosenberg and much to Angel's stress, Spike."  
  
Giles paled. "Yes."  
  
"It states that _The child from fire and the child from dark born near the dawn fathered by the vampire mixed in the light and dark shall be bonded together to stop the eternal darkness. With powers beyond imagination, they will banish all evil for all eternity."_  
  
Giles sighed and took off his glasses, cleaning them before putting them back on. "Are you positive it is about Willow and Spike?"  
  
"I'm almost positive. Underneath that portion it says _The lost loves from two pasts will join two lost souls to steal the children from the Red Tree and the dark vampire fighting against his own kind._"  
  
Giles sighed loudly.  
  
"Would you like me to send you a copy of the prophecy?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Please." Giles said gravely. "Is there more to the prophecy?"  
  
"Well, yes, but it would be best for you to read it when you get it. I'll fax it to your office then?"  
  
"Yes, I'll send Xander to get it. Thank you Wesley." Giles slowly hung up the phone. "There is something more to the prophecy that Wesley's not saying. But what?"

* * *

Author's notes:

**Imzadi: **Claudette's story will become more relevant in a little while. Yes, Lindsey will come out all right. And if he doesn't I promise I'll send him to you. I'm sure you'll be more than happy to take care of him. ;)

**Cassie**: Hi! A first timer! Yay! I'm glad you like the story!

**Spike'sRedQueen**: Yeah, I love Spillow, too. But you're just gonna have to wait and see who he ends up with. :) I already know and I'll think you'll be happy with the end result. I'm glad you like the story!

**Pumpkinbelly**: Does that explain why Oz is acting out of character? And this chappie only took a week! Are you proud?

**Me**: Thank you all for reviewing! Those of you who are reading and not reviewing, please revew, it only takes a minute and it lets an author know what you think of their story. Oh, and on my profile, I posted the reverse couple challange for any of you who are looking for a fun story idea. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I'll try to update soon. Luv ya, Karma! 


	10. Darla

**A/N: I wrote this on a 14-hour flight back from Sydney instead of sleeping. You have been warned... Oh, and sorry for the delay. I think aliens might have abducted me, it would explain a lot. :) Oh, and thank you for reviewing. The more you review, the faster I write. :)**

* * *

Darla was in pain, and not the usual pain connected with childbirth. This was real pain. She could feel her child's soul burning her from the inside out. The pain was so intense that she was oblivious to those around her. She was vaguely aware of voices and faces, but they were blurs. She couldn't for the unlife of her tell you who they were. However, she was aware of the fact that one face was missing from the blob. Her William's. However to Darla, it was odd to think of Spike as hers. He really wasn't hers. As much as she wanted him to be, he wasn't. At least not this century. Though if Darla were completely honest with herself, she would have realized that Spike was never really hers in the first place.  
  
When they were both decades younger, they had an affair. But it meant nothing to Spike. He had been so consumed by his love for Drusilla that he vaguely even remembered it. But to Darla, it had and still meant the world to her. Sure she loved Angelus, but Spike did something to her that Angelus never could; Spike made her feel alive. And that was precious to Darla. The only other creature who had been able to make her feel was the Master. But soon, Drusilla was consumed by jealousy, and refused to share Spike with Darla. She wouldn't even let them stand in the same room together.  
  
This caused Darla to go back to feeling numb. This is when she began to torment Spike. If she couldn't have him, she sure as hell didn't want him to be happy with Drusilla. So she took to making his life miserable. But it was all a front. And at times, Spike knew exactly what Darla was up to. It was then that Spike would tell her of all the ways he could make her scream. He knew exactly what his presence alone did to Darla; he could smell it. Then he'd give Darla one of his annoying smirks that she loved so much, and then he and Drusilla would leave her alone at the lair. It drove her crazy, but her obsession with him never died, not even when she did.  
  
Now she lay pregnant with his child. And the only coherent thought she had was that he never really loved her. It hurt her more than she ever realized.

* * *

Spike's Desoto tore throw the streets of Sunnydale. As Spike pushed the gas peddle down further, Willow gripped the bottom of the seat tightly. He had this sinking feeling that something was wrong, but he couldn't place where the fear was coming from. All he knew was that the sooner he reached Darla, the better things would be.  
  
Suddenly he was aware of a voice calling to him. He couldn't hear it; so much as he could feel it. It was Darla. _Where are you? I need you, William._ Spike suddenly found himself driving faster. He knew that whatever was going on must be bad for Darla to admit to needing someone.  
  
As soon as they reached Xander's apartment building, Spike was out of the car faster than Willow could even see. She blinked once and he was already inside of the apartment building. It amazed Willow how fast a vampire could move when they wanted to. Shaking her head, the pregnant witch climbed out of the Desoto and slowly walked into the apartment building. She was blissfully unaware of the turn of events that were soon to occur.

* * *

"Where is she?" Spike demanded as he stormed into Xander's apartment.  
  
"The guestroom." Anya simply said, somewhat afraid of Spike. She had been present at births before and knew how irritable the father could be. At times they were more nervous than the mother.  
  
"Spike?" Darla asked desperately as he tore into the guestroom.  
  
"I'm here, Darla." Spike said softly as he sat down at a chair next to Darla. Her hand shot out, taking Spike's into her own. "I'm here." Spike repeated.  
  
Darla smiled softly. "Yes, yes you are." She looked at him almost dreamily. It reminded Spike of the way Drusilla would look at him. "It hurts so much." She mumbled. "William, it hurts so very much."  
  
Spike was confused. He looked at Darla. "What hurts? The contractions?"  
  
Darla laughed bitterly. "No, William. The heat. The soul. It's burning me from the inside out. It's killing me."  
  
Spike shook his head wildly. "No, Darla. You're not dying. I won't let you. Everything is going to be fine. There's nothing to worry about." But even as he said it, the words felt hallow, and fear washed over him as Darla shook her head.  
  
"You could never accept destiny, Spike." She paused as a new thought came to her. "You really do care if I live or not, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I care, Darla." Spike said as he brushed a damp strand of hair off of her face. "I have always cared. Not the same way you cared about me, but I care. Always have."  
  
Darla looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Spike asked confused.  
  
"For saying it." Darla clarified.  
  
Before Spike could say anything else, Darla let out a blood-curdling scream. She tightened her grip on Spike's hand, and smiled up at him. "It's time. It's time." Pain washed over her face as another contraction washed over her, but she didn't scream this time. "This is the best thing we've ever done."  
  
"Darla, what are you talking about? What do you mean it's time? Time for what?" Spike asked worriedly.  
  
Darla smiled mournfully at him. "I always loved you." She whispered so softly that Spike almost missed the words that came out of her mouth. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, Darla was dust and in her place lay a small, crying baby girl.  
  
Spike silently stared at the pile of dust that used to be Darla. After a moment, he hesitantly took the baby girl into his arms. Immediately she stopped crying.  
  
"Spike?" Willow asked hesitantly from the doorway. "Giles wouldn't let us come in before. But after he heard the sound of the baby crying he said I could come in." She looks at the pile of dust. "What happened to Darla?"  
  
Spike gently rocked the baby in his arms, and stepped forward so Willow could see him. "I think she killed her mum." He said nodding to the baby.  
  
Willow's breath caught in her throat. "Wow, she's beautiful. May I?" She took the baby out of Spike's arms. "What's her name?"  
  
"Claudette." He said as he took the baby back from Willow. "Definitely Claudette."

* * *

Lindsey was sitting at his chair watching Drusilla dance before him. "It's begun. It's begun." Suddenly she dropped to her knees in pain. " No, no. It's wrong. No! It wasn't supposed to be this way!"  
  
Oz runs into the room from the shadows and takes Drusilla into his arms. "Shh, baby. Everything is going to be fine. It's all going to be okay."  
  
"Grandmother's gone." She whimpered into Oz's chest. "My sweet childe, Grandmother is no more."  
  
Lindsey's eyes went wide. "What do you mean she's gone! It won't work if she's gone."  
  
"I think it might work." Oz said as he looked behind Lindsey.  
  
"What are you talking about! How could it work?" The lawyer asked outraged that his plan wouldn't work, and devastated that he lost Darla.  
  
"If she helps us it might work." Oz pointed behind Lindsey. There, standing in the doorway, was Faith. 


	11. Another Magic Box Meeting

A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter; it's an interlude. But the next one will be longer, I promise.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been nearly a month since Claudette's birth, and once again everyone was in the Magic Box. And once again, Willow and Spike were in the center, and yet again, the occupants of the room were in various states. Xander was in denial. Buffy was confused. Anya was bored. Giles was concerned. Willow was nervous. And Spike was too preoccupied with Claudette to pay attention to any one else.  
  
' No. No. No.' Xander thought furiously. 'For Willow to be pregnant, that would mean that she and Spike- No, no. Not going there. So not going there. This is Willow, smart Willow. How could she be... It's a joke. She's joking.' Xander looked up at his best friend. 'Okay, she isn't joking.'  
  
'Wait, he's a vampire. Vampires can't get people pregnant. They're dead. And dead people can't-'Buffy stopped mid-thought and shook her head. 'I am so not going to finish that sentence.'  
  
Anya sighed. 'Why is everyone in this group so overdramatic? They're having a baby, so what? It's not like they don't already have one. And Spike already has fathered a daughter. Why should everyone be surprised that he, a vampire, is having another baby? He must be very healthy for a vampire. And Xander did say that he was a man whore...' Anya began to look Spike up and down.  
  
'Why does this sound so familiar?' He thought for a moment. 'The prophecy. It has to be the prophecy. Dear Lord.' Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them.  
  
Willow looked around the room. Xander looked like he was trying to forget something. Buffy looked like she was trying to do algebra without a calculator. Anya looked like she was undressing Spike with her eyes. Giles looked like his puppy had just been killed. Willow's eyes finally landed on Spike, who was completely oblivious to the tension in the room. He was rocking Claudette gently. Suddenly, he looked up, smiled at Willow and then turned his attention back to Claudette. Willow loudly cleared her throat in hopes that someone would say something, anything.  
  
Much to her surprise, Anya was the first to speak. "I am very happy for you. You will be a good mother."  
  
This caused Spike's head to shoot up. "Demon Girl, she already is a mum."  
  
Anya thought for a moment. "But now she's a real mom."  
  
The witch smiled slightly. "Thanks, Anya, I think..."  
  
Xander smiled at his best friend. "You are good at this mom thing already. But I can't believe you're pregnant this time."  
  
"I still don't see how she can be pregnant." Buffy stated. "He's a vampire."  
  
"Hey, Slayer, have you met Claudette, yet?" Spike asked sarcastically.  
  
Before Buffy could respond, Willow intervened. "Listen, Buffy. I don't know how to explain it, and I don't want to. Can't you just be happy for me? Please?" The redhead begged.  
  
The slayer slowly nodded. "Sure, Wills."  
  
Finally, Willow looked at the watcher. "Giles?" She asked hoping he would say something. She didn't like the look on his face.  
  
The watcher put his glasses back on and looked at Willow. "What was that, dear?" At Willow's concerned look he just shook his head. "I have to consult my books about something." With that he left five confused Scoobies in his wake.  
  
"See, love, I told you there was nothing to-" Willow quickly put her hand over Spike's mouth before he could finish the sentence, but it was too late. The door swung open and in its place stood a very angry Oz. 


	12. Revelations

**Dislcaimer: I own nothing, but this pretty necklace.**

**

* * *

**

"Oz?'' Willow breathed unable to believe that it was truly her ex-boyfriend standing before them. "What are you doing here"

He completely ignored Willow and the other occupants of the room and glared intently at Spike as he stormed into the Magic Box. "Do you have any idea what you've done" He angrily yelled, his eyes flashing gold briefly. "You had no right, she was your grandsire. the head of our family" Oz became so caught up in his rage that he didn't notice Spike hand Claudette to Anya.

Suddenly Oz turned his rage to Willow, seeing her for the first time. "Did you put him up to it? I bet you did." He said smirking evilly. "You could never stand competition from a real woman.'"

"That's enough." Spike growled angrily. "You can say anything you bloody well want to about me, but leave Willow out of this."

Oz nearly laughed. "Oh, really. And what are you going to do to stop me, Spikey? I don't think Drusilla would be very happy if anything happened to me."

_'Drusilla?' _Willow thought confused. _'What did Drusilla have to do with anything? ' _Suddenly she realized that Oz's eyes had flashed gold before. _'Oh my Goddess, what did Drusilla do to him?' _She was unprepared, to say the least, for Spike's next words.

"I'm your bloody sire! You will do as I say" Spike yelled back at Oz.

"What" Willow breathed unable to believe it.

"Dear Lord." Giles said as he took his glasses off and cleaned them.

"How could you" Buffy asked disgusted.

Again Oz started laughing. "Surprise. Surprise. Dru said you wouldn't tell them."

Spike sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's story time again, isn't it" Xander asked groaning.

* * *

**Flashback**

_**A week after Spike's affair with Darla**_

Rain poured down around Spike as he walked through the night air. His mind was on Willow and Darla. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see Drusilla until she saw him. If he had saw her, he would have known to go in the other direction, instead of being faced with Drusilla and one of her games.

"Spikey" Drusilla asked seeing him.

Immediately Spike stopped, groaning slightly as he recognized the voice. "Hello, Dru." He said turning around to face her. "What are you doing here"

She merely smiled a haunting smile at him. "Getting myself a doggy." She grinned wickedly at Spike. "But you're going to make him for me."

Spike raised an eyebrow at his sire. "Dru" He slowly began. "I have a chip in my head, remember? I can't make anything or anybody."

Drusilla giggled at his explaination. "Don't be silly, Spikey. I know you have a chip. I can see the blue plastic and wires. This is something you can do."

In the distance, a large crash resounded through the night air. Drusilla squealed in detail and spun around, rain drops flying off her drenched hair as she moved. "Come, dear boy. It's time." She said as she grabbed Spike by the hand and led him toward the sound.

"Where are we going" Spike demanded.

Instead of responding, Drusilla continued to lead Spike towards the accident. Suddenly she stopped and pointed to a van stuck in the side of a tree. Spike could vaguely make out a purple head sticking out of the window. Almost instantly he knew exactly who was in the van: Oz. "Dru, I can't." He said trying to back away.

"Uh uh." Drusilla said, digging her nails into Spike's arm, drawing blood. "You have already won your tree. She broke up with the doggy this afternoon. You owe me a pet. Unless you want Daddy and the tree to know about Grandmummy." She threatened letting go of his arm. "It's your choice, lovey."

Spike sighed. "You'll leave beofre he rises" He asked in a demanding sort of way. Drusilla nodded, grinning like mad. "Fine." Spike agreed as she walked over to the van and pulled Oz out of the van, cradling Oz in his arms.

"Sp-spike" Oz asked wearily before coughing up blood. "You here to finish the job"

The vampire laughed bitterly. "No, I'm here to give you life."

Before Oz knew what was happening, Spike had bitten into his neck despite the slight pain, and drained out the rest of Oz's blood. With one last look at Drusilla, Spike bit his own wrist and held it over Oz's mouth waiting for him to begin suckling at the wound. When he had, Spike roughly pulled his wrist away and carelessly put him into Drusilla's arms before storming away from his sire and childe. Drusilla's laughter followed Spike as he stormed away in the rain.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Everyone in the Magic Box stared at Spike as he finished his tale, no one knowing what to say. Willow was the first one to speak. "You saved him." She said amazed. She knew that Spike hated Oz. Everyone did. It was amazing to Willow that he would do something like that to protect her.

"Um, guys" Xander asked before anyone else could say anything. "Where are Anya, Claudette and Oz?"

* * *

Lindsey sat in a dark rank bar slowly nursing his fifth bottle of beer. He had been this way since Darla's death. In his own twisted way, he had loved her. Now that she was gone, there was nothing for him. He couldn't help but feel that his plan was ruined.

"You know, drunk guys are kinda attractive." Faith sarcastically said.

He spun around to see her standing behind him. "What do you want" He asked her angrily. Ever since Faith had arrived, all she did was piss him off.

"Oz returned." She said smirking at him. "And he has a little gift for you."


End file.
